


Unbreakable Sun

by Moonfrost614



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: It was a mistake. This was all a mistake. The amulet was ment for Draal not her. Not a monster. Not an Ombre. Not Sol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting of Sol the Unbreakable

Screaming filled the air as creatures made out of crystals ran for their lives. Though in the end it would be useless, none of them were going to survive. They try to escape but are blocked off by the fire and the spears of the stone creatures.

In the shadows a mother hides along with her child. Only a few days old and so close to death. Their twin had been killed and now the mother was desperately trying to keep them alive. In the distance the mother could hear the river. Yes the river! Yes they could use it to get away! The mother wanted to help her people but she had a duty as mother. 

When she was sure it was safe enough for them she ran. It didn’t take her long to reach the river. Joy and hope filled her heart, they were going to make it! That was when she felt pain bloom in her left hind leg, than her right. She fell and rolled over a few times, dropping their little one. The mother tries to get up but the pain was too much for her. She looks behind her to see the monsters slowly making their way to them.

There were six of them, if she wasn’t hurt than she would have easily fight them off. Her ears twitch at hearing a whine, she turns back to the river. Her child not far from her, whining and sniffing the air. She had to get them out of here. With what remained of her strength she drags herself to her child and gently picks them up with their jaws. She keeps dragging herself to the river, her heart beating against her chest. Hot salty tears slide down her face. She turns back to the river to see her newborn not far from her. She grunts in pain as she gets up limps to her child. She cried not just from the pain but from fear as well. 

Cruel laughter filled the air as the stone monsters got closer. Mocking her and her people, calling them weak and pathetic. This only gave her strength and courage. She was no longer doing this for self but her child and those who have died. 

She was only a few feet away from the river when one of the invaders jumps on to her back. Than another and another. She now had three of them on her back. They laugh as they repeatedly stabbed her with their spears and swords. She could feel her hot burning blood run down her side. 

Horror grabbed on to her heart when one of them reach for her child. Without thinking she flings them into the air towards the river. She watches as they fell into the rushing river. The mother finally collapses, laughing and crying. Her child was safe. They will live and one day rises from the ashes. When they do this world will burn.


	2. Chapter 2

Sol let out a sigh as they walked through Heartstone Trollmarket. Walking next to them was their father, Vendel. Every minute or so they would stop so Vendel could stop and speak to whoever he wants to. The young troll was bored out of their mind. They wanted to go up top and run between the trees, feel the wind in their grass like fur. But the one thing they wanted to see most was their dear friend Bular the Vicious.

The two had met about two hundred years ago. Sol had been in the forest singing when they heard someone. Bular had heard them singing and wanted to listen to them. Of course Sol ran away from him at first. This goes on for three weeks until they finally stopped running from him.

Sol smiles softly at that thought. It seemed like only yesterday. The small troll is snapped out of their thoughts when they feel something hit their head. They rub their head and turns to Vendel who is glaring at them. 

“Sorry Father. What was it you were saying?” They ask sheepishly at the orange troll. He glares at them before sighing.

“I said you may go to the surface if we are boring you so much." 

Sol perked up at this, all four eyes light up like Christmas trees. "Really?! Oh thank you so much, Father!" They quickly gave him a hug before running off.

Not long after the Ombre ran between the trees. Sol slowly came to a stop when they reached a small clearing. It was the very one that Sol had met Bular in. Now it was their meeting place. They lay down and wait for the Gumm-Gumm prince to show. 

Hours passed and still no sign of her friend. The dark blue sky was slowly turning orange and pink. Sol let out a sigh as they got up. Oh well better luck next time. They made their way home, thinking about what they should eat when they heard the sound of fighting. The white troll tips their head to the side in curiosity before following the sound. It didn't take them long to find out who was fighting. 

It was Bular and Kanjigar. Sol watched from the treelines as the two bulls fought on the bridge. They were not sure who to cheer on, to pray for who to live. The longer Sol watched the quicker they realized this was not a fight Kanjigar will be leaving alive. The young troll quickly looked around trying to figure out how to help him. That is until they hear Bular call out. They turn just in time to see Kanjigar fall off the bridge and into daylight. 

Sol stood there in shock and horror. They watched as Bular roared in rage before leaving. They slowly stepped into the sunlight, feeling it warm their crystal skin. They stood in front of the pile of stone. Sol couldn't believe it, Kanjigar was gone. Forever. What were they going to tell his son, Draal? 

"Sol." A voice calls out pulling them out of their thoughts. 

"What the?" They whisper as they see the rumble glow. Sol moves the pieces of stone out of the way. The young troll stared at the source of the voice. The amulet. It slowly drowns on to them. 

"No. No. No. Please no!"


	3. Chapter 3

Vendel stared at the amulet on the table then back at his child. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Are you positive?"

Sol gives a nod. "Yes, Father."

That it when two trolls showed up, Blinkious or better known as Blinky and his husband Arrrgh. They both look nervous, worried and sad.

"Vendel, Sol is-" The blue troll starts but is cut off by Vendel. 

"I know, Blinkious." The older troll says then pauses. "How did you know?"

"Saw." Arrrgh says, "Told Draal."

"You what?!" Sol exclaims, "What did you tell him?"

"Kanjigar fall, you Trollhunter." Arrrgh says with a hum. That is when a roar was heard and a furious blue troll with large horns enter the room, Draal the Deadly. "Uh oh." 

Sol gulped as he matched over to them. They can feel their heart beat against their chest. 

"You have been chosen?! You are weak!" He yells in her face. Sol felt all four of their stomachs drop. Not to long ago Draal had been seeking for Sol's affection and now here he was, insulting her.

"Draal enough." Vendel says as he walks over to them. "You dare barge into our home and insult my child? I will not stand for it."

Draal growls and turns to him. "You may be Elder but it does not mean you have control over me. You are just as pathetic as your so called child!" He spats out the last word.

Sol felt rage grab at their chest when they heard the older troll mock their father. Without thinking about it the white troll retches out and grabs him by his nose ring. They bring his face close to their face. "You can insult me all you want but don't you dare. Don't you dare ever insult my father!" 

A few minutes passed before the angry troll let the much larger troll go. "Get out of my sight!" They spat out, fur standing on end. They watch as Draal left with a growl.

"Well that went better than I thought." Blinky says as his husband gave a nod.

Vendel let out a sigh and rubs at his face. "Leave so I may have a word with Sol."

The two other trolls give a nod before leaving. Sol shifted on their hands.

"Sol-"

"Father, I don't want to die." Sol says softly, not looking at him. Vendel gives a soft sigh. 

"Who does." He places a hand to the side of their face. After a moment he pulls away. "Go. I'm sure you have much on your mind."

The white troll gives a nod before heading for their own little home. When Vendel was sure they were gone a let out a tired sigh and turned to the heartstone. 

"What am I going to do, Ascuas? They so much like you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sol smiles as they finish a letter they were working on, they quickly fold it and tied it with string. They then ran all the way to the letter bull. He smiles at Sol when he sees them coming. 

"Any faster and all my hair would come off!" He jokes and takes the letter from Sol's mouth.

Sol let out a snort and playfully rolls their eyes at him. "What hair?" 

He fake gasp and places a hand on his chest. "Sol! I thought I could trust you!" 

Sol throws their head back as they laugh. The troll join in. After a few minutes of laughing the two said their goodbyes and went in different directions.

Sol sang softly as they walked through Heartstone Trollmarket. Many trolls stopped and whispers to one another, thinking that the young troll won't be able to hear the. They were wrong.

"Did you hear? Sol is the Trollhunter now!"

"Draal hasn't killed it yet?"

"The amulet has made mistakes before. It won't last very long."

"Why does it walk on its hands and feet? Does it think it's a cat?"

Sol growls softly with their ears pressed against their head. They quick their speed and ducked their head. That is when they walked past a red mare and two of her children.

"Poor thing. She's so young! What is Merlin thinking choosing her?!" The red troll says with an accent that, Sol couldn't place it. 

"They, Mother." A yellow mare says, most likely her daughter. "Also, if I remember correctly, they were Jess's best friend before she ran away."

This causes Sol to stop in their tracks. Wait was these trolls who they think they are? They turn back around to get a better look at them. The red troll was Jess's mother, Red. The yellow troll was Sasha, Jess's older sister. Last but not least was Milo. 

Memories of an easier time filled the white troll's mind. They remember playing with Jess and her siblings. They remember the promise they made to one another. They remember when they brought Jess to Bular.

"You're Sol, right?" A voice asked bringing Sol out of their thoughts.

"What? Oh- uh, yeah! That is me!" Sol stumbles over their words. 

The orange troll rolls his eyes at this. "How are you in one piece? Draal would have killed you by now. You only a foot taller than me on your hind legs. And you are weak too."

"Milo!" Red scolds her son before turning to Sol. "I am so sorry about him. He doesn't know his manners." 

Sol gives her an uncomfortable smile, "Oh that is alright. I'm sorry but I have to go." 

"Oh! Well alright, I'm sure you have important business. Stay safe." Red says with a kind smile.

Sol returns the smile, "You too, Red."

With that said Sol leaves the broken family alone and heads for the staircase that lead to the surface. They had someone to see.

Meanwhile far away two bounty hunters followed a fresh scent of their prey when a Gyre appeared in front of them. It was the same letter bull that had been talking to Sol. 

He holds a letter out to them. "For Findux from Sol." 

A brown bull with six eyes and four arms smiles as he takes the letter. He waits for the troll to leo before reading the letter. Slowly his joy turns sour. He turns back to the brown troll, his mother. 

"Mother, I have to go. You will have to finish the job on your own." He says as he tux the letter away.

She gives a nod, "Go, Fin. I'll be fine."

With that said, he turns and heads for Arcadia Oaks. 

'Hang on, Sol. I'm coming.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be mention of NSFW in this chapter.

Sol chugs the drink down as cheering erupted around them. The young troll slams the mug onto the table. They came to the only bar in Trollmarket to get a few drinks. Sadly as all ways someone challenge them to a drinking competition. Of course Sol defeated them. 

"I won. Again." 

Sol gets up and stumbles a bit as they make their way to their table and sits down. A larger troll walks over to them and smirks at them.

"Hello beautiful. How about we have some fun?" He places a hand on Sol's side and pulls them close. "I can make it your time."

"Hey!" A voice called out, "Leave them alone!"

Sol turns around to see it was the orange bull from before, Milo. He gets between Sol and the larger bull. 

The bull snorts at this. "What are you going to do about it Cumbucket? Let me fuck you again?"

"I'll tell Vendel you took advantage of his daughter." Milo says with a frown and crosses his arms. The larger troll seem to become very pale at this. He then turns and quickly leaves. 

Milo let out a sigh and turns to the drunk Sol. "Come on, let's get you home." 

Sol giggles as Milo helps them walk home. A few times they had to stop for Sol to puke. 

"Sol how much did you drink?!" Milo asked in disgusted awe as the younger troll finished. 

"Five….. Maybe forty ..." Sol says wiping the puke from their mouth. 

"Forty?! How are you still standing?! Also why did you puke lava?! Do I need to take you to Vendel?" Milo asked as he slightly panicked.

Sol snorted at this before walking away slowly. "Practice, my friend. One of my stomachs has lava in it. The life of an Ombre. I have four stomachs. At least that is what Father says." 

Milo gives a slow nod as he walked beside them. It was silent the rest of the way. Both trolls deep in thought. They soon came to a large cave where a small light brown troll stood at the entrance. They had deer like horns and a long tail with tuff of fur at the end. Their eyes are grey with no pupils.

Sol smiles and wags their tail at seeing the troll. "Eir! You home!"

The mare, Eir, smiles and rolls her eyes at the white troll. "Sol I was only gone for a day."

"Don't care!" They yell as they nuzzled her before losing balance and falling on to their side. 

Milo stood their nervously watching them. After a moment he coughs. "Since Sol is safe I'm going to leave now."

"Bye, Milooooo!" Sol says while Eir laughs at her. Eir then turns Milo.

"Bye Milo. Thank you for bringing Sol home." She says as she pulls Sol on to their feet and helps them inside. 

Sol plops down on the large nest of grass and furs. Eir lays down next to them.

"So what made you go to bar again?" Eir asked with a smirk. 

Sol let out a huff before closing their eyes. "Trollhunter now." They mumble as they close they slowly fell asleep. 

Eir stares at the Ombre in shock. She blinks slowly before rubbing her face. She then turns to Sol with a soft smile. 

"Oh Sol what am I going to do with you?" She asked as leans forward and gives a kiss to the side of the crystallized troll's face.

A dark troll known as Bular the Vicious digged in the remains of the fallen Kanjigar. He slams his fist into the concrete ground. 

"Where is it?!" He yells when he fails to find the amulet.

He breathes through his nose when a familiar scent of pine trees, burning leaves, clay and rain. Bular feels his heart stop when he realizes who took the amulet. 

"Sol…. What have you done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sol pants as they dodge a flame thrower. It had been three days since Sol became the trollhunter. Blinky claimed himself as Sol’s trainer, Arrrgh joining them. Even though Sol can fight blind folded, thanks to Vendel. 

Today Blinky was even more strict with them. He was watching them with narrowed eyes, frowning with his arms folded behind him. Arrrgh watch with worry, glancing at his husband here and there. 

“Alright.” Blinky says, “I think that enough today.” He walks over to Sol, Arrrgh follows him.

Sol turns to them with a glare. “What is this about Blinky? You never made me train this long or hard before!”

The Cumndrum leans forward and gives her a sniff. He then circles them while humming. Sol stared at him in confusion until the blue troll looks at Sol. They felt fear when they heard what Blinky had to say.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Sol? Does Vendel know?”

Sol felt their heat slam into their chest. They should have listened to the Eir. They stayed calm. “What are you talking about?”

Blinky glares at her at that. “I am not a fool. I know that scent anywhere. Especially from you.” He let out a sigh and his face softens. “Sol I am not made. I wanted to see if it is true. You keep protecting your stomach.”

Sol wasn’t calm anymore. Without even thinking about it the Ombre ran for it. They ignored the shouts, yelling, name calling, everything. Sol trips over a box as they rounded a corner. Sol pants, their throat feeling tight. They tug at the amulet on their chest until they rip it off. As soon as they did a gnome snatches it. They let the little monster take it. They got up and ran and ran. They didn’t realize that they ran into the woods until they ran into a tree. 

Minutes passed as they lay on the ground trying to calm their racing heart. Why did they run? Why? Why are they so scared?

“Sol.”

No. No please no. Go away.

“When were you going to tell me?”

Sol opens their eyes to see Bular looking down at them. “Tell you what?”

“Don’t play games with me. I can smell it.” He growls lowly at them.

Sol close their eyes, “I told you this would happen. I told you.” The crystalized troll sits up and tries to walk away.”

Bular blocks their path. “That did stop me or you. Did it?”

Sol growls, slowly losing their paintceensess. “How do you know they are your’s?” Sol stands on their hind legs challenging him.

Bular grins at them. He loved it when they did it. Sol knew this, knew what might happen next. Been happening after that night. Why? Why did they let him?

“Because you love me.”

“Do I?”

Do they?

“Get away from them!” A voice calls out. Both trolls turn to see a brown troll glaring at them. 

“Fin!” Sol says in shock and joy. They feel their heart filter at the sight of the taller troll. Bular on the other hand was not so happy. 

“Came to die? Like your father?” 

Fin snarls at this and gets ready to attack when Sol does the only thing they could do. They round kick Bular where the sun don’t shine. Runs over to Fin and drags him away.   
After a minute of running Sol turns to Fin. “H-Hello, Fin.”

The brown troll pants and waves at them. “H-hey, Sol. I can’t believe you just did that.”

They give him a weak smile before looking away. “Did-did you get my letter?”

Fin gives them a nod before pulling them into a hug. “It’s okay. I got you.” Sol hugs him back.

Why? Oh why?


	7. Chapter 7

Sol was now sitting in their room in their nest. Fin sat in the comfy nest sharpening his weapons. Sol let out a huff before they got an idea, they giggle causing Fin to look at them. 

“What’s so funny?” Fin asked them before turning to them. He frowns when he sees the look on her face. “No.”

This only makes Sol laugh even more. “Why not?” They move closer to him. “Are you scared?”

The brown troll snorts and puts the blades to the side as the smaller troll climbs onto his lap. All four hands go to their hip as Sol cups his face.

“Such a cute face you have my bounty hunter.”

“What do you two think you are doing?!”

Both trolls yelp and quickly got off one another. They turn to see Vendel standing in the doorway glaring at them. Sol blushes as she nervously waves at him. 

“You're grounded.”

After a very long lecture from Vendel and Fin being banished from being alone with Sol. Sol was now alone with Vendel. The younger troll sat on his exam table. 

“Blinkious and Arrrgh said that you had something to tell me.” Vendel says giving them a quick glance. 

Sol takes a deep breath in then out. “I’m pregnant father and Bular is the father.”

"WHAT?!" Vendel explodes in a fit of rage. "Have you lost your mind?! Bular?! How do you even know him?! Of all trolls! I would rather it be a changeling! I swear you are worse than your mother!"

Sol let out a sigh as their father continued to rant. They felt bad but there was nothing they could really do about it. 

After a while Vendel had finally calmed down. He drags a hand over his face before looking at his child. "Why him? I thought you like that bounty hunter."

Sol frowns as they picked at the table. "He was the only one who understands me. The only one who cares." Sol then turns a shade of yellow around their cheeks and ears. "Also he was the only one round when…. You know that time of the year came. Fin was gone and he doesn't want any young anyway."

Vendel places a hand on one of Sol's. "Sol be truthful with me. Did Bular hurt you?"

Sol glares at him, she hated that he thought so low of Bular. Yes he was a brute but he wasn't a monster. Then Sol remembers why. Their anger is replaced by sadness. "Father, Bular isn't him."

The elder sighs and gives a nod. "I know Sol. I wanted to make sure. So I presume you are two months?"

The Ombre smiles softly at him. "Yes, Father. I'm a little scared."

The orange troll snorts at this, "I'm not surprised. Though do not forget you are not alone." 

Sol gets off the table and hugs him. "Thank you."

Vendel smiles softly before hugging her back. "Always, Sol. But please don't name them after me."


	8. Chapter 8

Bular growls as he walked through the sewers of Arcadia Oaks. Less than an hour ago he had found his beloved Sol. He was originally going to have them give him the amulet or lead the new Trollhunter to him. That was until he caught their sent. He grins at the thought of smaller versions of himself running around. 

He turns into a tunnel that was not made by humans but made by himself with some of Sol's help. The tunnel opens up to a large room. There were bones, swords and other things littered the room. On one side was a wall with wooden and clay pots. They were filled with blood, paint or herbs. The plants were Sol's doing. 

On the far side was his best, a hole in the ground full of fur and other soft things. That was also Sol's doing. 

Bular smiles remembering when he brought her down here for the first time when he made this his home. He watched as the younger troll made the tunnel safer and a little wider for him. He stood to the side when they made the hole in the ground and filled it with fur and cotton. 

He walks over to the nest and rolls into it. He breaths in Sol's faint scent. It had been two months since he brought them down here. Two months since he actually got to see them. At least he knew why now. 

The little thing was probably scared out of their mind. He couldn't blame them, this wasn't their first time being a mother. Bular let out a rumble as he sat up. This time Sol wasn't going to be alone, not if Bular could help it. 

The dark troll moves over to a dark corner of the room and picks up the fetch. He keeps it to himself, he didn't want the changelings to take it. It was the only way he could speak to his father, Gunmar the Black.

The fetch glows as it turns on. Bular waits for his father to notice. He smiles when he hears his father's voice. 

"Bular, my son. What news have you brought me?"

Bular bows his head in respect. "Father, I bring you great news. I am to be a father."

There is a long pause before there is a joyful laughter. "How many eggs? Who is the mother? Why have I yet to meet them?"

Bular fought back a sigh of relief before answering his father. "It is still early, no eggs have yet to be laid. The mother is the Ombre, Sol. I told you about them before."

There is a low rumble from the other side. "Yes you have. You speak highly of them but I have yet to speak to them. Are you ashamed, my son?"

Bular quickly shakes his head. "No, Father! I would never be ashamed! Sol is still loyal for those fleshbag lovers. They still believe they are their… family." 

Gunmar growls lowly before chuckling. "Then show them what their family has done. After all, every family has their secrets."


	9. Chapter 9

Sol let out a grunt as they walked through the market. So many trolls, mostly mares, were coming up and asking them about the whelps. Asking who the father was, how many she was going to have, did the father know? Truthfully Sol didn’t know how to answer. 

“Sol!” Eir said as she ran over to her friend. “I heard the news! I’m so happy for you!” 

Sol looks at her and frowns. Eir was tense and the smile was forced. “Don’t lie to me. You know I don’t like lairs.”

This causes Eir to bit her bottom lip. “I know I just…” She trails off looking down her feet as she walked next to her friend. “I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” 

Sol nudges her before smiling at her. “Hey, I’m tough. I know what I’m doing. Besides I got you on my side.”

“Good to know.” Eir says with a smile then smirk. “Soooo. Where is the amulet?”

Sol stops in their tracks with a look of horror. “Oh no. I let a gnome take it.”

Eir burst out laughing at this. “You are an idiot.”

“Shut up.” Sol huffs as they start to walk away. “I have a gnome to hunt.”

Fin walked around Trollmarket. He was still thinking about how Sol was pregnant and he wasn’t even the father. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He knew that him and Sol wasn’t officially together. It still hurt to know that they were with someone else. It hurt even more that Sol won’t even tell him who the father is. He tried to come up with reasons why Sol won’t tell him. Were they ashamed? Scared? Angery? He didn’t know.

“You two better not be the father.” Fin turned to see Sasha talking to her younger brothers Milo and Hugo. 

“Trust me.” Milo says, “I am not the father.”

“Ha! I wish.” Hugo says with a grin. “They got a nice body. I have so many ideas on how to use it.”

Fin growls and walks over to them, standing right behind Hugo. He listens as Hugo keeps talking.

“All those arms? Those horns? I am just dying on hearing them sing some sweet music!” Hugo says, “Also I bet I can make the

Sasha and Milo then saw Fin and look at him terrified. “Um… Hugo I think you should stop.”

“What why?” His smile drops in confusion. Instead of telling him why they point behind him while slowly backing away. Hugo slowly looks behind him to see Fin glaring at him. In a single moment Fin punches the red troll in the face. Hugo let out a yelp when he stumbles back holding his nose.

“Pig.” Fin growls before walking away. He was so pissed at the fact that someone else wanted Sol. He hoped Sol would never let that pig sleep with them. 

“Fin!” Sol shouts from a shop a little ahead of him. Fin smiles at them, his anger gone and replace with delight.

“Sol! What are you doing?” He asked as he jogs over to her. Sol was standing outside of the shop with Blinky, Arrrgh and some large mare with wild red hair called Bagdwella. 

“Master Sol lost their amulet.” Blinky says while giving the smaller troll a glare. “Now we must get it back from a gnome.”

Fin crosses his arms. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Blinky smiles and claps his hands. “I am glad you asked! We will be shrinking Master Sol!”

Fin’s eyes go wide at this. Then he growls when the information sinks in. “No you not. Are you insane? Sol is pregnant!”

“Guys.” Sol says only to be ignored. 

“I am aware of this but do you have a better idea?” Blinky says putting his hands on his hips.

“GUYS!”

“WHAT?!” Both Blinky and Fin shout as they turn to Sol. 

“I already have it.” Sol says as the held the amulet up to them with a smug look.

“How… How did you?” Blinky asked in confusion and shock.

That is when the gnome that took the amulet popped out of Sol’s fur eating a bug. The gnome hisses at the other trolls before disappearing in the white fur. 

“Well I’ll see you guys later.” Sol says as they start to walk away. “Anyone want something to eat?” 

“Pie?” Arrrgh asked hopefully as he follows Sol. “Pie yummy.”

Sol laughs at this. “Yes we will get some pie. Maybe that nice human elder is home.”

Eir, Fin, Blinky and Bagdwella watched as the two leave. After a minute Bagdwella speaks. 

“And I thought Kanjigar was a strange troll.”

"Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Sol and Arrrgh laugh as they raced each other through the woods. Sol was smaller and faster than Arrrgh. The young trollhunter laughed as they ran circles around him. Arrrgh laughs before reaching out and grabbing old of her. The two laugh while Sol halfheartedly tries to break free. 

“Well isn’t that sweet?” Bular says as he walks out of the shadows with a grin. “The traitor and the orphan playing together.” 

Sol snarls at him, their eyes never leaving him. “What do you want, Bular?”

“ I just want to know something.” He pulls out his sword to examine it. “How does it feel to live with a tribe of killers and whelp takers?”

Sol narrows their eyes at him. “ The only killer here is you, Bular!” 

Bular grins and looks at Arrrgh who looked ashamed. “They don’t know?”

“ Vendel tells lies.” Arrrgh responds backing away. He glances over to Sol. The younger troll looked over at them both in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Their fur started to stand on end, their heart started to beat even faster.

“Let me guess,” Bular says with a snarl. “ The old goat told you that you people were killed by Gumm-Gumms. It was the Trollhunters and their weak followers that killed them. “

Sol shakes their head in disbelief. “No! Vendel would never!” She turns to Arrrgh hoping it was a lie. To their horror Arrrgh hanged his head in shame. 

“I bet my eye the goat killed your mother and took you as a pet.” Bular says before putting a hand on their shoulder. “Come with me. I’ll show you the truth.”

Sol backs away, dropping on all six. Tears falling from their eyes. “ No…..” She then runs as fast as they could.

“Sol!” Arrrgh yells before running after his friend.

Bular stands there with wide eyes before ginning. He lets out a low chuckle. “Good luck, Vendel. I hope they kill you for what you did.”


End file.
